<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirty Minutes by mathildia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109056">Thirty Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia'>mathildia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Female Naked Female, Cunnilingus, Dom 4 Dom, Dom/sub, Evening Wear, F/F, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Smoking, mentions of torture, power struggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn and M are busy women. But they find time.</p><blockquote>
  <p>M’s nipples are hard under the discrete foam lining of the bra. Carolyn whispers to M’s skin, “You going to behave yourself for me?”</p>
  <p>“What if I don’t?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M/Carolyn Martens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kink Lucky Dip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirty Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just saw this pairing in the requests and couldn't resist it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dark hotel room, Carolyn Martens slides out from behind a shadow and grabs M by the lapels of her jacket. </p><p>M startles, trained reflexes firing, but despite them, Carolyn has the advantage and all M manages to do is kick the door closed before Carolyn slams her up against the wall hard enough to wind her. </p><p>M snarls as her eyes get used to the light. Carolyn’s handsome face takes shape — a sight that takes her breath more than being thrown up against the wall.</p><p>Carolyn smiles. “Good evening.”</p><p>Carolyn’s fingers are tight in M's shoulders. She squirms, just tests. God that woman is <i>strong</i>. </p><p>It shouldn’t feel so good but… Fuck.</p><p>It’s fucking nice.</p><p>“Let me go, Martens” M snaps, anyway, trying to sound like she’s the one with senior rank. “I don’t have time for this.”</p><p>Carolyn laughs, but does let go of M’s shoulders, slipping her hands down to start unfastening the buttons of M's blouse. Her fingers are quick and clever. Before M can even think of moving, Carolyn shoves a thigh between her legs, holding her in place. “Oh, you have time, ma’am.” Carolyn says.</p><p>“I mean it, Martens.” M growls as her blouse falls inevitably open “thirty minutes.”</p><p>“If you say so. But please stop talking, ma’am. I don’t like it.” Carolyn’s hands grab M’s shoulders again, sliding her jacket and blouse down and off each arm in one fluid movement. It all falls down behind her onto the carpet behind her ankles.  She gives Carolyn a firm piece of eye contact, standing before her, wearing nothing above the waist now but a beige smoothline bra. </p><p>Carolyn looks right back into the abyss, before she presses her face in to angle of M’s neck. </p><p>And bites. </p><p>Teeth, suction, wet at her neck. M moans. Moans like a bitch for it. She tips her head for more. It hurts so sweet and she keens for it. Carolyn is laughing, licking her skin wet, dragging her bottom teeth over the sore spots. Leaving marks. </p><p>M’s nipples are hard under the discrete foam lining of the bra. Carolyn whispers to M’s skin, “You going to behave yourself for me?”</p><p>“What if I don’t?”</p><p>“I could leave you handcuffed in the shower like last time. Bit of cold water usually helps your attitude.”</p><p>M shudders at the memory. “You spend far too much time researching enhanced interrogation methods.”</p><p>“Do I? You know, I rather think,” Carolyn says, giving M’s neck another sharp bite, “that I spend exactly the right about of time researching advancing interrogation methods.” Again, she licks where she’s bitten.</p><p>M has to hold back a strangled noise. “An hour I was under that cold spray."

"It was not an hour."

"I give you too much of a free reign.”</p><p>“Yes, yes you do, but that’s because you’re a slut who’s a slave to her basest desires.” Carolyn shoves a hand down the waistband of M’s trousers and right into her knickers. “Jesus you’re fucking soaked. I’m going to make you eat these sopping knickers, you filthy little cunt.</p><p>“Please don’t” M pants as Carolyn’s fingers slip along the seam of her pussy. “They’re from Venice. I cant replace them due to fucking Brexit.”</p><p>“Let’s not bring up Brexit,” Carolyn says as her other hand slips down to join the first and together they shove down M’s trousers and rip her knickers, with are also beige and smooth, right off her, spitting the seams. </p><p>Carolyn Martens, M knows, has ripped off a lot of knickers in her time on earth. Not always M’s knickers, but she’s had her share. She still hisses, “Bitch,” as the fabric rips.</p><p>“Sorry about that ma’am,” Carolyn says, with a tone. M knows what’s coming and as soon as Carolyn starts with, “it was operation—,”</p><p>M jumps in, “If you are about to say ripping my Venice knickers was operation critical I will fire you.” </p><p>Carolyn laughs and kisses M deep and dirty on the mouth, hands spidering up M’s back and unfastening her bra. It falls away and M is naked up against the wall as Carolyn kisses her, a big hand coming up to cradle the back of M’s head, hold her in place, as the kiss becomes nips to her lips and chin and then a thumb hooking over her lower lip, pulling her mouth open so Carolyn can spit sharply into her mouth. </p><p>She keeps M’s mouth open and gazes at her. “Fucking look at you,” she says, before she produces M’s shredded Venice knickers from somewhere and presses them into her mouth, then says, “No more fucking talking, get on your knees.”</p><p>M does as she is told. She doesn’t try and backchat through the fabric in her mouth, doesn’t try and spit it out. She gets down. She knows the shower option is still in play and she knows the tone Carolyn uses when it’s really time for her to fucking behave. Carolyn really will handcuff her to the shower and leave it on cold. Carolyn will tie her to the bed and belt whip her until she’s very, very sorry. Carolyn has promised to waterboard her one of these days and M is sure it will happen. </p><p>Carolyn doesn’t make promises she doesn’t intend to keep and Carolyn doesn’t believe in safe words. It’s the best sex M’s ever had.</p><p>M kneels naked on the hotel carpet and watches as Carolyn pulls up her skirt. Its a black pencil skirt, tight enough that as she draws it up it stays in place at her waist. Underneath she wears stockings with thick lace bands and suspender clips, ribbon straps crossing her thighs. No knickers. It’s like seeing the face of god. The origin of the world. The ludicrous gloss of her dark pubic hair is inches from M’s face. She smells like wet sex. </p><p>M looks sullenly up at Carolyn. Carolyn smiles back an pokes at the wadded knickers in M’s mouth. “Don’t think I don’t know what you want. Shame you were so fucking mouthy earlier. If you hadn’t been, you’d be getting use your mouth to kiss my cunt now.”</p><p>M makes a noise of complaint into the fabric gag. Carolyn ignores this and slips her fingers into herself, sliding on her own wetness and making a soft pleasure sound. </p><p>“Ah, yes,” she says, pulling finger back out again. It’s wet. It glitters in the light. She pulls the fabric out of M’s mouth.</p><p>M says, “Don’t keep me like this too long. My knees aren’t what they were”</p><p>“Dear Christ.” Carolyn shoves the fabric back into M’s mouth, firmly enough that she chokes and gags.</p><p>M splutters around it for a moment as Carolyn straightens up. Then, she spits it out. “Just making you aware.”</p><p>Carolyn glowers. “I’ll put you in the shower again.”</p><p>M looks up, eyes narrowed. “Dear god, Martens, let me eat you out or I’ll have you fucking assassinated.” she says this in a tone that has made grown men cry. In a tone that would probably make anyone who wasn’t Carolyn fucking Martens cry.</p><p>Carolyn Martens raises one pitch-dark eyebrow. “Beg me.”</p><p>M is looking up at Carolyn with nothing but contempt. But the woman has a delicious fucking pussy. And she can smell it. The back of her throat is prickling. It is so intensely sexy and cruel it’s hopeless. She’d do anything. M’d do anything. Even, “Please. Please let me.”</p><p>Carolyn responds with a throaty laugh, saying, “If they could see you now.”</p><p>“Don’t fucking if the could see you now me, you bitch,” M snaps.</p><p>“Alright.” Carolyn still sounds amused. “Kiss it. Kiss my cunt. But that is all you get. Take any more than that, that tongue even flickers and I’ll make you eat my shit.”</p><p>Thats a new one, M thinks, but she is careful when leans forward and kisses Carolyn’s cunt as neatly as she can. Although the scent of it almost overwhelms her. Its so good. She moans against Carolyn’s mons as she pulls back and looks up. </p><p>Carolyn says, “Fuck. You really want it don’t you? Say I’m a slut that needs pussy to live.”</p><p>“Oh, come on.”</p><p>Carolyn doesn’t say another word. Just raises that eyebrow again.,</p><p>“I’m a slut that needs pussy to live.”</p><p>Carolyn rolls her eyes. “Pathetic. Truly.”</p><p>“Please. Come on. I fucking said it.”</p><p>Carolyn takes’s M’s chin in her hand. “Yes, yes. I suppose you did. Go on then.”</p><p>Carolyn shifts, spreading her thighs wider. The scent of her cunt suddenly stronger. It smells so good M finds herself making a shameful moaning sound as she feels like her own cunt cracks open wider, hot wetness slicking her thighs.</p><p>She leans forward and licks.</p><p>Carolyn’s cunt always tastes amazing. Not clean, but strong, slightly sweaty, slightly pissy, sticky and meaty and so fucking good. Carolyn tastes like sashimi, like caviar, Carolyn tastes like coming.</p><p>She licks long, ducks her head to press in deep at the bottom of Carolyn’s cunt where her tongue can push a little inside, slides up, glides on the taste and the ooze of her, flickers circles around her clit, draws it out like she’s pulling a thread tighter and tighter, brings it close to snapping, they drops the tension again, slips down again… she knows what Carolyn likes. She teases until she feels a hand in her hair, a sudden yank and pressure and then she is held in place and Carolyn is riding her face.</p><p>Rutting on her mouth and nose, sticky and sweaty and overwhelming until she feels Carolyn’s clit stretch and buzz on her tongue. Carolyn's thighs shake and she cries out. Carolyn gets wetter as she comes, jolting into M’s mouth. </p><p>M is still kneeling, looking up at Carolyn as she catches her breath and pats in her pockets for her cigarettes. She brings out a sliver case, a sliver zippo and says to M, “Stay there,” before she flips a cig into her mouth.</p><p>She takes a long drag and blows down smoke. “God, you look at fucking sight.Do you want to get off?”</p><p>M scowls up. “Yes. Obviously I don’t do this for the fucking scintillating conversation.”</p><p>“Rude. Open your mouth.”</p><p>M opens her mouth, Carolyn taps the ash off her cigarette into it.</p><p>M swallows and says, “Ugh. Disgusting.”</p><p>“Isn’t it? Oh go on then. Frig yourself off while I use you as an ashtray.” Carolyn says this as if being forced to watch such a thing is a huge imposition. But M still takes her chance to slide her fingers into her own cunt, She’s so fucking wet that at first she can barely feel it. She rubs harder over her clit and — <i>yes, there</i> — a spark of pleasure. Gooder than good. M sighs. </p><p>Carolyn says, “Oh now, that is pretty. Fuck you know when I met you I thought you were a dom. You were so hot and I thought, what a waste, that bitch not getting on her knees. So glad I talked you round. And now look at you. A slave to my debasement.”</p><p>This makes M moan. It’s so good when Carolyn reminds her what she is. She twists on her own fingers. She’s close.</p><p>“Yeah,” says Carolyn. “You like that? Open.”</p><p>M opens her mouth and Carolyn taps more ash into it. M feels her cunt flood with wetness as she does it.</p><p>“Nothing hotter really than a high and mighty bitch like you on her knees,” says Carolyn, taking a long drag. “Of course I get little subby flibbertigibbets sniffing around me. I’m sure you do too. Ten a penny really. And they’re fine. They scratch an itch. But it’s not like this. It’s not like topping a mouthy old crone like you. And you love it thought, don’t you? This is the real you. Desperate little bitch who wants to be humiliated. Open.”</p><p>M opens her mouth. Her clit is beating like a drum between her fingers. Carolyn taps the last of the ash into M’s mouth and drops the cigarette on the hotel carpet between M’s thighs. She slides a court shoe forward and grinds it out. </p><p>M gasps and shivers, “Please. Can I come.”</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot. you like permission, don’t you,” Carolyn says, amused. “Ask again.”</p><p>“Can I come, damnit, please.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sure you <i>can</i>.”</p><p>“Oh fuck you. <i>May I come</i>, Martens?”</p><p>“Sir.”</p><p>M grunts. She’s holding her orgasm between her fingers. “May I come, <i>sir</i>.”</p><p>“Oh, go on then.”</p>
<hr/><p>Ten minutes later M is in the bathroom, showered and dressed in a grey evening gown, brushing out her hair in the mirror. From the bedroom Carolyn calls. “Why don’t I come with you to this dinner. It says here plus one.”</p><p>“Are you reading my paperwork.”</p><p>“Only the dinner invitations. I don’t enjoy torture.”</p><p>M snorts in the mirror. “It’s black tie.”</p><p>“I have black tie.”</p><p>M steps out of the bathroom to see Carolyn Martens sitting on her bed, thumbing through her papers in a tuxedo. She looks up at M. “Oh go on, take me to dinner. I’m starving.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>